


Pet Peeves Swapped

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tiny Underground Humans [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: What if Sans was afraid of humans and Papyrus was the one who brought one home?





	1. home

This was going to work…it had to.

Papyrus cradled the tiny human in his hands as they shook. “don’t worry, tiny. i swear, me’n my bro won’t hurt you. he’s scared’a humans, but you guys aren’t scary. i wanted to save you, so you’re gonna come live with us. is that okay?”

They nodded and held tight to his thumb. “A-anything’s better than being food.”

“heh, yeah, i get that, but you’re gonna be treated nice here, cutie. fresh clothes and soft pillows and everything you could ever ask for,” he uses his unheld thumb to stroke their back gently as they sat on the sofa, waiting for Sans to come home. He’d taken them out of their little white box and let them get dressed for the first time. It was adorable how shocked they were that he’d given them clothes. Now they were in a pair of little pajamas

They were crying now, but their smile was a million watts. Papyrus felt his soul warm in affection for this minuscule being. He was already loving having them around.

–

Sans returned from patrol excited, “PAPY! WHAT WAS IT YOU WANTED TO SHOW ME?” He bounced in and saw his brother lounging on the sofa with his big hands cupped up against his chest and a soft smile that was unusual for him. “YOU MUST REALLY LIKE IT IF YOU’RE SO HAPPY. WHAT IS IT? IS IT ON YOUR CHEST?”

The shorter skeleton climbed up on the couch and crawled over his brother to look. “heh, sans, i got something that’ll help you out with alphys. ‘s called immersion therapy.”

Sans frowned, but he couldn’t stop trying to see what sort of thing Papyrus was hiding in his hands, “PAPY, YOU KNOW THE ONLY THING SHE’S MAD ABOUT RIGHT NOW IS ME BEING SCARED OF HUMANS. HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO IMMERSION WHEN ALL THE HUMANS ARE ON THE SURFACE?”

“cause we got little ones, bro,” and he very slowly moved his hand to reveal a sleepy small human cuddled into the fabric of his hoodie.

Sans shrieked and bolted to hide behind the television, “P-P-PAPY THAT WAS A MEAN PRANK! TAKE THAT AWAY OR EAT IT OR SOMETHING! OH STARS IT’S SO SQUISHY AND AND AND…!!!”

The scream woke the human up fully and they clung to Papyrus for all they were worth (about 16 gold actually, not quite a jug of fire whisky at the fire sale in the Ruins). 

Sighing, Papyrus went back to rubbing their back with his fingers, “sans, bro, don’t scare them like that.”

“SCARE THEM?! THEY’RE A HUMAN! A-A-A FLESH CREATURE!” Sans was rattling so hard Papyrus could hear him across the room. “WHAT IF THEY MAKE YOU SICK? OR ME? WHAT IF THEY BITE? OR MAKE AN UNCLEANABLE MESS?!”

“bro, you’re being a bad host to our little friend,” Papyrus murmured as he kept stroking the startled human’s back. 

“FRIEND? I….I KNOW I’M NOT POPULAR LIKE YOU,BROTHER, BUT I CANNOT BEFRIEND A HUMAN!” he escaped upstairs and slammed his door shut (a little harder than usual).

The human whimpered, “He hates me.”

“nah. you gotta know someone at least a little to hate them. he’s afraid, kiddo, and that’ll ease up after he realizes you’re not gonna hurt him or do any of that crazy stuff he’s talking about.”

—

Papyrus had a little tank-house set up for them on his desk, and but they said they’d prefer to sleep next to him for safety. Of course, being that he’d already bonded with the small human, there wasn’t any argument on his part.

So when Sans walked into the room to force his brother awake for the morning, he froze. There was his worse nightmare, sleeping on the pillow beside Papyrus, both of them looking…blissful.

He shook softly and asked, “P-PAPY? CAN YOU PLEASE GET UP? I….I CAN’T MOVE.”

Of course, being used to his volume and presence, Papyrus was unaffected. But the human shot up and yelped.

Sans couldn’t take his eye lights off them, feeling the tears building in his sockets, “P-PLEASE DON’T MOVE. PLEASE? I….I CAN’T….MWEH….”

The human looked scared at first, too, but then they were sad. “Mr. Sans, I’m too small to do anything to you. You’re more dangerous to me than I can ever be to you.”

“I….I KNOW THAT.” Sans gulped softly and very shakily slip his foot closer as the tears finally dripped out, “B-BUT YOU’RE….THE BIG ONES ARE SO VERY DANGEROUS THAT ALPHYS IS EVEN WORRIED ABOUT THEM. AND SHE’S HEAD OF THE GUARD.”

Papyrus was awake, actually, and had been since his little flower had yelped. He just wanted to see what Sans would do without his help.

The human next to his head curled up, “Mr. Sans, I can’t say anything for them, but…I don’t want to hurt anybody. I was….I was ready to die before Papyrus got me, and naked, and alone…I’m about as docile as a snow poff.”

“I,” Sans inched forward a bit, “I LIKE SNOW POFFS.” Maybe if he just kept going slow like this, he could get close enough to wake Papy. “UM, I-IF I TOUCHED YOU, WHAT WOULD YOU DO?”

“I’d stay still.” The human blinked a few times, “So long as you touch me softly, I have no reason to object.”

Sans was a foot away from the bed before he couldn’t get closer. Sitting down, he curled up, “I’M SORRY, I CAN’T. IT’S TOO MUCH. CAN YOU, UM, CAN YOU WAKE PAPY UP FOR ME?” Wiping the cyan tears off his face, Sans watched as the little human began patting his brother’s face.

“Wake up, Papyrus! Your brother is here! It’s morning!” they called, and Papyrus stirred, nuzzling them.

“i’m up, i’m up, flower power. let’s get out of here,” he opened his sockets and slipped the little one into his hands once he got up. “they’re covered, sans. you’re safe.”

Standing up, Sans was still rattling softly, “I’M SORRY, PAPY. I….I DID ACT SHAMEFULLY LAST NIGHT, BUT….” He sniffles and wipes his sockets again, “I’M JUST NOT READY TO BE SO CLOSE TO A HUMAN.”

“it’s okay, bro,” Papyrus smiled, setting the human in their house before starting to get dressed, “we’ll work on it. by the way, human’s name is jasmine, cause once they got clean, they smelled like flowers.”

There was an embarrassed squeak from the tank house, and Papyrus laughed softly. Sans frowned, feeling down, but nodded, “OKAY. UM…SORRY FOR BEING SO SILLY LAST NIGHT, JASMINE. IT WAS INEXCUSABLE.”

“You’re forgiven!” Jasmine called, curled around a miniature plush moldsmal.

It might take a while but….Sans thought maybe he could get over his fear if Jasmine stayed so kind and patient with him.


	2. Closeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power outage! What to do now?

Sans had been doing better, lately. He’d been able to sit across the table from Jasmine during dinner, and he could sit on the opposite end of the couch comfortably without being distracted or shaking when Papy watched TV with Jasmine on his shoulder.

It was nice, actually, and he’d been able to talk with Jasmine a lot when he’d been home.

But he still couldn’t touch them, and now it made him irritated. He wanted to cuddle like he saw Papy doing. He wanted to pet their hair and hold them and have them on his shoulder. But he couldn’t get closer than a foot away without feeling horribly anxious.

“PAPY, WHAT IS YOUR SECRET? YOU CAN TAKE SUCH GOOD CARE OF JASMINE AND NOT BE SCARED. WHY?” He finally asked one day while his brother was helping him reach the tall sink. 

“uh….it’s mostly because i know they won’t hurt me. they literally can’t, bro, even if they wanted to. they’re too small, and they love us, besides.” Papyrus looked up and saw little stars in his brother’s sockets.

“THEY…LOVE ME?” Sans breathed, excited at the idea.

“yeah, bro,” Papyrus assured, smirking at his brother on top of the sink. “you’ve really improved, and you’re a skele-ton of fun.”

“PUNS! NO!” Sans huffed, but he was too bolstered by the knowledge he had at least won the tiny human’s affections.

–

Jasmine was sitting on the floor, watching Sans. “Um…Sans? What are you doing?”

“I AM TRYING TO WILL MYSELF CLOSER.” He was flat on his belly on the floor, pouting, “BUT I CAN’T SEEM TO MOVE.”

Grinning, Jasmine asked, “Would it work if I moved instead? You’ve been doing so well, Sans, and I wanna help!”

He felt a twinge of trepidation, but Sans nodded, “I THINK THAT’S BEST.”

Nodding, Jasmine walked up slowly, and Sans made a small hum of discomfort, but stayed put. When they reached him, Jasmine asked, “I’m right here, Sans. Do you trust me?”

“Y-YES…?” He stammered, worried.

“Alright.” His affirmation was enough for them to place their hand gently on his cheekbone.

Sans blinked….then he relaxed totally. He’d done it! Jasmine was touching him and he was still alive, and nothing horrible had happened. “WE’RE TOUCHING!!!”

“Yes, we are!” Jasmine laughed, still gently petting his cheek, then getting brave enough to nuzzle him. “I’m so proud of you, Sans! You’ve worked so hard and you overcame your fear!”

A slow clap came from the doorway, and both of them looked up to find Papyrus watching them with a very pleased smile. “that’s my baby bro. knew you could do it. and good job helping, j, ya did good.”

Sans blushed deeply and Jasmine laughed, at least until the lights went out.

“dang it, i didn’t read the weather report this morning,” Papyrus huffed, a bright orange light glowing now from his right socket, casting eerie shadows. “let me see what’s up and i’ll be right back.”

He slumped down and opened the door, letting in a blast of cold air and snow flurries, “ah. blizzard. yeah, that means the core conduits are blocked up.”

Cupping Jasmine to his cheek with only a slight tremor, Sans frowned as he sat up, “PAPY, THAT MEANS THE HEAT IS OFF. CLOSE THE DOOR.”

Doing as told, Papyrus came back and picked Sans up, “that means there’s nothing we can do except conserve heat and energy till the storm blows over. c’mon, everybody goes to the rocket bed.”

“BUT I’M NOT EVEN SLEEPY!” Sans wriggled, but Jasmine clung to his face. The tiny human was worried. Skeleton monsters weren’t as vulnerable to extreme temperatures as others, and especially different from humans. It would be an interesting night.

–

Papyrus opened the door to Sans’ bedroom, then plonked Sans and Jasmine into the bed, “there, just hang on while i get all our blankets and stuff.”

Sighing, Sans moved to just hold Jasmine in his lap, “I HATE WHEN THIS HAPPENS. THE CORE IS SO FAR AWAY THAT THE MAGIC POWER PIPES GET CLOGGED ALL THE WAY OUT HERE IF THERE’S TOO MUCH DISTURBANCE IN THE WEATHER MAGIC. SO PAPY MAKES ME TAKE A NAP WITH HIM UP HERE WHEN THE POWER GOES OUT SO WE CAN STAY COMFORTABLE AND NOT USE UP OUR FLASHLIGHTS.”

“So this happens a lot?” Jasmine asked, already getting a little chilled in their light clothes and cuddling into Sans’ gloves.

“NO, MAYBE ONCE IN A GREAT WHILE, BUT IT’S STILL IRRITATING,” he sighed and closed his hands in on them just a bit. “DON’T WORRY, WE’LL BE ALRIGHT. IT USUALLY ONLY TAKES A FEW HOURS BEFORE THE GUARD OR UNDYNE GETS THINGS FIXED.”

Just then, Papyrus came back with an armload of blankets, dumping them over Sans, who responded with an angry “MWEH!”

“heh, okay,” the older brother shut the door and draped his lanky frame over the outer side of the bed, “all ready for the snow nap. you get tangled up in your explanation, bro?”

It took a moment, but Sans popped out with Jasmine in hand, “BROTHER, NO! BUT I AM GLAD YOU LET ME EXPLAIN THINGS.” He sighed, then lay down facing the wall, “ALRIGHT, COVER US UP. IT’S GOING TO BE A LONG NIGHT.”

–

The boys had been asleep for a bit, but Jasmine was freezing. Even burrowed under the covers between the skeletons, it wasn’t warm enough. A whimper woke Papyrus up, and he sleepily drew them against his chest, “what’s up, j?”

“P-papy, I’m f-f-freezing…” they nuzzled desperately into his hoodie.

“What’s wrong with Jasmine?” came the drowsy response from Sans as he too woke.

“they’re cold, bro. here, i know what to try, but….eh, jasmine, ya know how we’ve been talking about how monsters work versus humans?” He asked, a worried expression tilting his brow bones down.

“Y-yeah?” they felt his soul pulse weaken, being in tune with him as they were.

“well, i could take you in, y’know, just for the night? you’d be safe since you’re alive an’ i kinda love you,” his long fingers stroked their back gently as Jasmine started shaking, “but i don’t want to risk it if you’re going to be traumatized.”

“Papy, just do it,” Sans muttered, pulling himself in tighter against his brother’s body, “They’re brave and won’t let fear win. They helped me already so they’re a superhero.” He was still half asleep, so he wasn’t really paying attention to what he was saying.

Jasmine felt very encouraged by those words of confidence, and asked, “Is it okay if I keep my eyes closed?” They didn’t want to see what was about to happen.

“sure, j. i don’t blame ya,” Papyrus laughed softly, nuzzling their head a bit before assuring, “i’ll make it quick. just relax and you’ll be warm in no time.” Very gently, he slid them into his mouth and closed it behind them, already feeling them respond to the warmth on their chilled body. Though it was uncomfortable, he swallowed them without much ado, shaking off the scratchy feeling of their dry clothes in his throat. “ugh…you okay now, j?”

They squeaked when they plopped out onto the cushy surface of his magic, but responded, “Yeah…I’m….I’m fine. Just glad to be warm.” Unable to stop themselves, Jasmine let the nervous tears drip off their face, but cuddled into the soft orange glow around them. They trusted and loved both the skeletons, really, and getting over this fear was the least they owed them. They were safe, and warm, and closer than ever to Papyrus. It was alright.

Outside, Sans wrapped his arms around his brother as he dozed off again, slurring out, “There. Now we’ll all cuddle.”

Papyrus rolled his eyes (as best he could) but hugged Sans close as he tucked the many blankets tightly around both of them. Jasmine was scared, but they were also radiating trust and affection, too, so he knew they’d be fine, at least for the short duration of the power outage. With nothing else to do, and eager for more sleep, he closed his sockets and let his mind drift out as he focused on the peaceful pulse of the two souls he cared for most.


End file.
